Birthday (ChanBaekKyung)
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: Ulang tahun? Baekhyun tidak pernah tau seperti apa rasanya ulang tahun. Baekhyun tidak tau seperti apa rasanya mendapat kado di hari ulang tahun. Sebagai seseorang yang hidup sendiri di jalanan, Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Dan Baekhyun ingin merasakannya sebelum ia mati. Bisakah? EXO! ChanBaek! ChanSoo! GS!


**Birthday (ChanBaekKyung)**

Cast(s) : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dll

Genre : Apa aja lah

Warning : OOC! GS! Typo(s)! Bahasa babak belur! Kata-kata aneh! Alur berantakan dan kecepatan! GAJE! GATOT! Pokoknya KACAU bgt!

* * *

**_BRK_**

**SAENGIL CUKHAHAE MY BABYBAEBAEKHYUN! Sehat selalu, makin sukses, makin tampan, makin imut, makin" ya sayang~**** I love you so much**** :*** (*bunuhauthor XD

Ini sebenarnya cerita lama yang terbengkalai dipaksain jd ff dan end dalam beberapa jam. Alhasil beginilah, kacau, abal-abal, jelek bgt. Klu gak minat baca gak apa-apa kok. Buat yng masih minat baca, makasih yaa..

_Happy reading ^^_

* * *

Ulang tahun?

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau seperti apa rasanya ulang tahun. Baekhyun tidak tau seperti apa rasanya mendapat kado di hari ulang tahun. Sebagai seseorang yang hidup sendiri di jalanan, Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Baekhyun tidak pernah sekolah, Baekhyun tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun temannya seperti kebiasaan di taman kanak-kanak. Bagi Baekhyun kata ulang tahun tak berarti sama sekali. Ia hanya melewatinya setiap tahun tanpa ada yang istimewa. Mengucapkan, "_Saengil cukhahae_" untuk dirinya sendiri, dan berakhir dengan meniup lilin ciptaan fantasinya.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang menyedihkan, Baekhyun hanya memiliki takdir yang menyedihkan. Lahir dengan keadaan kaki yang tidak sama panjang, hidup sendiri di jalanan, Baekhyun tak tau bagaimana seorang bayi bisa bertahan hidup di jalanan, entah siapa yang memberinya makan ia tak tau. Ia tak mengenal dunia sekolah seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah memakai seragam seperti anak pada umumnya, Baekhyun hanya memakai pakaian tambal yang disumbangkan orang-orang yang ia temui di pasar. Baekhyun tidak pernah memakai sepatu mengkilap seperti anak-anak lainnya, ia hanya memakai sandal jepit yang sudah diikat di ujungnya karena sudah beberapa kali putus.

Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Dia bukan anak yang sama dengan anak-anak pada umumnya. Dia tidak sekolah, ia tidak bermain, ia tidak dimanjakan orangtua, ia hanya Baekhyun yang menghabiskan harinya dengan koran di pagi hari, sayuran di siang hari, dan ternak di sore hari. Baekhyun adalah anak paling luar biasa. Ia berjuang hidup sendiri sejak usia dini hingga usia dewasa.

Baekhyun memang tidak sekolah, namun bukan berarti ia bodoh. Ingat, Baekhyun seorang pegantar koran, sebelum mengantar koran ia meminta distributor koran membacakan salah satu berita di sana. Baekhyun memiliki ingatan yang kuat, ia mudah mengingat. Setelah dibacakan berita itu, ia akan mengingatnya, mencocokkan dengan tulisan di koran, ia hanya belajar seperti itu, dan Baekhyun lancar membaca dan menulis setelah dua tahun mencoba memahami sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh tentang takdirnya, ia hanya sedih kenapa ia tidak disayangi orangtuanya seperti anak-anak tempat ia mengantar koran. Baekhyun selalu melihat langganan korannya memberikan ciuman di pipi anak-anaknya, menyuapi makanan, merapikan baju dan penampilan mereka. Baekyun selalu berdoa, berharap suatu saat nanti ia bisa bertemu orangtuanya. Dan harapan hanya harapan, ia selalu menunggu kapan orangtuanya datang, memeluknya, memberikan ciuman seperti orangtua lain, namun hari itu tak kunjung datang.

Hingga Baekhyun mulai mengerti. Mengerti dengan keadaan dirinya. Baekhyun berhenti berharap. Baekhyun sudah dewasa. Ia ada di jalanan jauh dari orangtuanya, karena ia berbeda. Anak-anak lain memiliki kaki yang sama panjang, tak seperti dirinya yang memiliki kaki kanan lebih panjang dari kaki kiri. Baekhyun kurus ceking tak seperti perempuan di luar sana. Tubuh mereka berisi dan ramping. Baekhyun mengerti kenapa ia tak punya teman seumur hidupnya. Baekhyun berbeda. Dan orang berbeda hidup terasingkan.

* * *

Baekhyun tak pernah bermimpi ia akan menikah. Baekhyun sering melihat gadis-gadis cantik memakai gaun pengantin tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi mereka berdiri di altar dengan lelaki-lelaki tampan di samping mereka. Baekhyun memang sering melihat tapi Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan bahwa suatu hari dirinya akan berada di situasi itu.

Dan hari itu Baekhyun memandangi dirinya yang terpantul di kaca besar yang ada di ruangan tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya yang biasa dekil, tampak bersih. Ia yang biasa memakai baju tambalan, dengan keajaiban hari itu memakai gaun mahal dan mewah karya perancang ternama. Gaun itu tak memperlihatkan betapa kurusnya ia, gaun itu membuat tubuhnya terlihat indah, ia tak tau bagaimana bisa begitu. Tulang pipinya yang menonjol tertutupi _make up_. Ia baru tau dunia ternyata sehebat itu.

Pertama kali seumur hidupnya mata Baekhyun bersinar.

"_Kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria berwajah tegas meski sudah berkeriput._

_Baekhyun berbalik menghadap pria itu, ia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Pria itu mengaitkan lengan Baekhyun pada lengannya, menuntun Baekhyun berjalan menuju altar di mana seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan jas mewah sedang menunggunya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya, ia menunggu Baekhyun dengan senyuman kaku._

_Beberapa tamu tersenyum haru melihat mereka. Mereka berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena membiarkan gadis malang itu menikah dengan pria sesempurna Park Chanyeol. Tampan, kaya, tidak sombong, dan penyayang._

* * *

Baekhyun merasa semua terlalu cepat. Dia baru saja mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan pemuda tampan di sampingnya, setelahnya sepasang suami istri menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa mereka adalah orangtuanya dengan bukti mereka mengetahui tanda lahir di atas pusarnya.

"_Kau mungkin tidak tau, tapi selama ini anak buahku selalu mengawasimu. Mereka yang memberimu makan sebelum kau pandai mencari makan sendiri."_

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Gadis luar biasa yang berbeda dengan gadis di luar sana. Tak hanya fisiknya yang berbeda, hatinya juga berbeda. Baekhyun tak pernah bisa menyimpan amarah apalagi dendam, bahkan dia mungkin saja tidak tau amarah dan dendam itu apa. Ketika orangtuanya yang tak pernah muncul selama 22 tahun hidupnya datang, dengan senyum manis ia memeluk mereka. Baekhyun senang hari yang dulu selalu ia tunggu telah datang. Hari itu, hari ulang tahun terbaiknya. Menikah dan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya yang ternyata sangat tampan dan cantik. Ia memiliki seorang adik perempuan berusia 20 tahun. Sangat cantik.

Lagi dan lagi, Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Polos dan apa adanya. Ia menyambut bisa ular yang perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. Ia menerima tawaran Park Chanyeol, seorang artis dan pengusaha terkenal untuk menjadi istrinya. Ia menerima dan memaafkan kedua orangtuanya dengan senang hati, tak tau bahwa ia sendiri yang menyuntikkan racun ke dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

Selesai dengan pesta pernikahan yang mewah di gedung, Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah rumah besar. Dia tak hanya bersama Chanyeol, adik yang baru ia ketahui keberadaannya juga ikut bersama mereka. Kyungsoo namanya. Ia sangat cantik. Baekhyun sempat berpikir Kyungsoo akan sangat serasi jika bersanding dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo ikut bersamanya dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga tak mempermasalahkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Chanyeol ketika di mobil.

Setelah mereka masuk rumah, Baekhyun mengagumi segala hal yang ada di rumah itu, kali pertama bagi Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di atas lantai yang begitu mengkilap, Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur, ia memiliki kesempatan menginjakkan kaki di rumah mewah itu.

"_Sudah selesai mengagumi rumah kami?" tanya Kyungsoo datar._

_Baekhyun tersenyum manis, ia tidak terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan orang, seumur-umur ia hanya berkomunikasi dengan bosnya saja –distributor koran, penjual sayuran, dan juragan ternak- itupun hanya sebatas mengucapkan terimakasih dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. "Aku baru pertama kali memasuki rumah seperti ini. Rumah ini sangat indah."_

"_Tentu saja, berapa lama pun kau membanting tulang, kau tak akan mampu membangun rumah seperti ini!" timpal Kyungsoo dengan nada angkuh. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman._

_Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menatap satu sama lain, heran dengan reaksi bodoh Baekhyun. Ia seharusnya marah mendengar hinaan Kyungsoo bukan tersenyum lebar. "Sudahlah sayang! Lebih baik kita ke kamar. Antar saja dia ke kamar pembantu," kata Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh._

"_Ayo aku antar kau ke kamar!" Kyungsoo berjalan cepat mendahului Baekhyun._

"_Selama di sini kau hanyalah seorang _maid_! Chanyeol itu suamiku! Kau tidak boleh mendekati Chanyeol!" tegas Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Kyungsoo semakin terkejut dibuatnya._** Baekhyun orang gila**_, batin Kyungsoo. "Kau harus membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan sarapan!" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum._

Saat itu Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo bergidik dan sekonyong-konyong berlari ke kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

* * *

"Steak_?" Kesan pertama Chanyeol setelah melihat makanan yang terhidang di atas meja. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, "Aku baru belajar memasaknya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana hasilnya."_

_Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya, terasa hangat, saat Chanyeol melacahkan pantatnya di kursi, mengambil garpu dan pisau. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol berdecak setelah satu potong daging lolos melewati kerongkongannya. "Kau baru belajar memasaknya? Kau bercanda?"_

_Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung membalas tatapan lekat Chanyeol._

* * *

Terkadang Baekhyun menyukai kehidupan barunya, ia merasa sedikit lebih ehm berwarna? Iya, seperti itulah kira-kira. Biasanya ia tak memiliki teman, dan di kehidupan barunya ia memiliki teman. Paman Jung –sopir, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol. Ketiga temannya sangat berbeda. Baekhyun lebih suka dengan Paman Jung yang selalu berbicara dengan nada rendah padanya. Baekhyun juga menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo sering membuatnya terkejut. Kyungsoo selalu berbicara dengan nada tinggi padanya. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol juga, tapi Chanyeol sering meninggalkan jejak tangan atau kakinya di tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan terkadang Baekhyun merindukan kehidupan lamanya. Baekhyun merindukan masa di mana ia bisa bangun sangat lewat dari jam empat pagi. Baekhyun merindukan pekerjaannya sebagai pengantar koran, tukang angkat sayuran di pasar, dan pengembala ternak. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak menyukai pekerjaan barunya, hanya saja pekerjaan barunya menguras banyak tenaga. Baekhyun suka melihat rumah mewah dengan halaman besar itu bersih, tapi Baekhyun harus menahan sakit di pinggang setiap hari. Baekhyun juga suka bermain busa sabun, terasa begitu lembut di tangan, tapi bahu dan punggungnya selalu sakit setelah mencuci.

Banyak sekali hal aneh di kehidupan baru Baekhyun. Dadanya yang bergejolak aneh, gejolak yang tidak disukainya ketika melihat bibir Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menyatu. Desir yang tidak disukainya ketika Chanyeol melayangkan tangan atau kaki di tubuhnya. Rasa yang tidak disukainya ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan terlalu banyak kalimat padanya.

Dan hal yang paling aneh dan tidak Baekhyun sukai adalah detak jantung yang begitu keras dan terasa menyakitkan. Itu terjadi ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berteriak pada satu sama lain yang berakhir Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras lalu menguncinya dan Chanyeol yang menariknya kasar ke dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun sangat tidak suka ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang hampir sama dengan yang Kyungsoo katakan setiap hari, Chanyeol menyakiti tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut apapun hingga ia akan kesulitan berjalan dan tubuh terasa begitu remuk.

Baekhyun teringat seseorang yang berseragam putih di rumah sakit –suster pernah berkata padanya.

"_Kau benar-benar malang, Nona. Seharusnya seseorang menjagamu, agar kau tidak terlambat lagi mendapat penanganan. Jika terus menerus seperti ini, kau bisa meninggal tanpa seorang pun yang tau. Apa kau tidak memiliki teman ataupun keluarga?"_

"_Baekhyun tidak punya teman, Baekhyun juga tidak punya __a__yah dan __i__bu. Kalau Baekhyun punya teman, apa Baekhyun akan sembuh suster? Dada Baekhyun tidak akan sesak lagi?"_

"_Iya Nona cantik, kalau kau punya teman kau akan cepat sembuh. Paru-parumu akan segera sehat."_

Baekhyun tau suster itu berbohong. Sekarang ia punya teman, ada Paman Jung, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa dadanya masih sering sesak dan sakit hingga membuat ia sering tertidur lama.

* * *

Jika mereka bertanya apa Baekhyun merindukan kehidupan lamanya, tentu saja Baekhyun merindukan kehidupan lamanya, tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun ingin kembali ke kehidupan lamanya. Ia tidak mau lagi dikejar laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan pakaian serba hitam dan bau menyengat. Ia juga tidak mau pakaiannya dibuang keluar rumah. Baekhyun tidak suka tidur di taman yang dingin.

Lalu kenapa ia disuruh kembali ke kehidupan lamanya? Baekhyun tidak suka. Baekhyun masih ingin bersama kehidupan barunya. Apa tidak ada yang mengerti? Tapi Baekhyun sudah mengatakan ia masih ingin tinggal bersama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Kenapa _i__bu_nya menamparnya?

"_Tidak tau diri! Aku tidak mau rumah tangga anakku hancur karena kau!"_

"_Tapi aku tidak menghancurkan apapun."_

"_Tidak menghancurkan katamu? Kau membuat mereka bertengkar setiap hari! Mulai sekarang kau kukembalikan ke jalanan!"_

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun kembali tidur di taman yang dingin, diusir ketika pagi menjelang. Baekhyun kembali menjadi pengantar koran, tukang angkat sayuran di pasar, dan pengembala ternak. Baekhyun masih tidur di taman ketika waktu tidur datang, Baekhyun tidak punya uang untuk membayar rumah. Dan sejak itu dada Baekhyun semakin sering sakit.

* * *

Chanyeol, panjangnya Park Chanyeol. Seorang artis dan pengusaha terkenal yang pernah menolong Baekhyun. Dan itulah yang Chanyeol sesalkan. Ia menyesal telah menolong Baekhyun. Andai ia mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang butuh pertolongan saat itu, andai ia tak menceburkan diri ke danau, dan andai ia tak memberikan nafas buatan untuk Baekhyun, ia tak akan terjebak dalam situasi memuakkan ini. Ia tak harus menikahi gadis miskin itu, kehidupan bahagia pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo tak akan terusik.

Chanyeol membenci profesinya semenjak hari itu, ia benci menjadi orang yang selalu tersorot kamera. Ia membenci wartawan tukang gosip. Chanyeol juga membenci ibunya yang mengindahkan perasaannya dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih nama baik. Chanyeol benci ketika ibunya berkata, "Ya, gadis itu memang kekasih Chanyeol". Chanyeol lebih benci lagi ketika seluruh dunia tau bahwa gadis miskin itu istrinya, sedang Kyungsoo, istri yang dia anggap dan cintai hanya teman dan keluarganya saja yang tau. Chanyeol mulai muak dengan kehidupannya. Dan Chanyeol melampiaskan amarahnya pada gadis miskin itu.

Chanyeol selalu menampar Baekhyun ketika ia melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan. Chanyeol selalu melecut Baekhyun dengan ikat pinggangnya ketika Baekhyun membuatnya kesal. Chanyeol selalu menendang kaki kanan Baekhyun yang lebih panjang hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan karena kaki kirinya lebih pendek dan kurang kuat. Ketika ia dan Kyungsoo bertengkar, Chanyeol akan menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan kasar, berkata kasar, dan meninggalkan bekas tamparan hampir di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Semua itu hampir setiap hari diterima Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol baru sadar, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan air mata.

* * *

Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, seorang desainer dan model terkenal. Ia selalu tau bahwa dirinya anak tunggal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan cacat. Ketika skandal Chanyeol –suaminya tersebar, orangtuanya menceritakan segalanya padanya. Kyungsoo mengizinkan Chanyeol menjalankan rencana Nyonya Park untuk menikahi Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita orangtuanya. Kyungsoo memang mengizinkan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah memperlakukannya sebagai kakak atau istri kedua suaminya.

Dan begitulah adanya, Kyungsoo menjadikan Baekhyun pekerja rumah tangga mereka. Ia memecat keempat _maid_ mereka, menyisakan satu sopir saja, dan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pengganti mereka. Ia merasa sangat senang melihat Baekhyun menyapu halaman dengan terpincang-pincang. Kyungsoo selalu memarahi Baekhyun untuk kesalahan yang sebenarnya ia ada-adakan. Kyungsoo akan mengatai Baekhyun dengan kata macam apapun kalau sedang memarahi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo senang sekali berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang menunduk mendengarkan makiannya, Kyungsoo merasa seperti nyonya besar.

Tapi Kyungsoo heran, Baekhyun selalu tersenyum setelah Kyungsoo memakinya tanpa ampun.

* * *

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun terlahir dari keluarga terpandang, setelah mereka menikah pun, mereka tetap menjadi keluarga terpandang. Nama baik dan harga diri merupakan prioritas yang harus mereka jaga. Tentu saja anak cacat tidak termasuk dalam nama baik. Anak cacat bak benalu dalam nama baik, dan benalu harus dibuang.

* * *

Chanyeol pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil di rumah sakit. Anak kecil itu menangis. Ketika Chanyeol bertanya, anak itu hanya diam. Chanyeol tau anak kecil suka permen, ia memberikan sebuah lollipop untuk menghentikan tangisan anak itu, dan Chanyeol berhasil. Anak itu tidak menangis lagi, bahkan ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Chanyeol.

"_Aku memiliki ibu cacat. Ibuku berbibir sumbing. Aku sangat malu karena teman-temanku sering mencemoohku. Aku merasa benar-benar membenci __i__bu, karena __i__bu aku dikucilkan. Aku selalu memarahi __i__bu jika __i__bu memunculkan diri di hadapan teman-temanku. Aku berkata bahwa __i__bu bukanlah ibuku pada teman-temanku. Aku mengatakan __i__bu seorang pekerja rumah tangga di rumahku. Dan Hyung tau apa respon __i__bu? Ibu mengiyakan, sambil tersenyum __i__bu berkata, 'Ya, saya hanya pekerja rumah tangga.'_

"_Teman-temanku percaya, dan aku mulai memiliki teman lagi. Sejak itu__,__i__bu tidak pernah lagi datang ke sekolah, jika aku lupa membawa PR atau bekal, __i__bu meminta seseorang mengantarnya ke sekolah. Aku merasa __i__bu mulai menjauhiku, aku jarang bertemu __i__bu sekalipun itu di rumah. Ketika aku tanya, __i__bu menjawab sambil tersenyum, 'Ibu tidak mau kamu kehilangan teman dan meninggalkan __i__bu seperti __a__yah.'_

"_Aku merasa hatiku tertohok. Aku mengingat ketika __a__yah masih bersama kami, __a__yah selalu memaki __i__bu, __a__yah tidak pernah berkata baik-baik pada __i__bu, aku sanga__t__ membenci __a__yah saat itu, tapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku mengikutinya, memaki __i__bu yang sudah berjuang untukku, tidak mengakuinya. Dan.. dan sekarang __i__bu sudah pergi, aku tidak sempat meminta maaf pada __i__bu hiks"_

* * *

Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo merasa aneh karena tidak ada Baekhyun di rumah. Kyungsoo orang yang paling mudah memiliki beban pikiran. Kyungsoo tak percaya Baekhyun bisa menjadi beban pikirannya. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya benar-benar konyol. Dia bahkan tak memikirkan Baekhyun sama sekali, tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa jadi beban pikirannya? Kyungsoo bermimpi ia bertukar posisi dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

"_Cih! Keluarga Nam itu benar-benar keterlaluan!"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Kau tau? Putrinya melahirkan anak cacat, dan dia malah membuang cucunya!"_

"Mwo_? Yang benar?"_

"_Iya. Aku tak habis pikir. Sombong sekali. Kau tau apa alasannya? Ia malu memiliki cucu cacat. Astaga! Seharusnya ia merawat cucunya hingga besar!"_

"_Benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku tak mau lagi berteman dengan orang seperti itu. Kita, orang yang diberi rezeki berlebih oleh Tuhan seharusnya tidak menyia-nyiakan. Orang miskin saja memiliki anak kurang sempurna berusaha membuat mereka sempurna meskipun tak punya banyak uang. Nah kita-kita ini? Uang kita lebih banyak dari mereka, tak seharusnya kita membuang anak hanya karena cacat. Sekarang zaman sudah canggih, dengan uang kita bisa membuat anak itu menjadi normal!"_

"_Aku setuju denganmu. Hanya orang bejat yang membuang anak, bukan begitu Nyonya Byun?"_

* * *

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, berharap rasa sesak segera lepas dari dadanya. Ia menatap foto wanita manis di depannya.

Chanyeol teringat satu tahun yang lalu, tepatnya 5 Mei 2013. Baekhyun mendatangi kantornya. Awalnya ia tidak mengenali Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali ia lihat. Tulang belulangnya semakin jelas terlihat. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Bibirnya kering dan pecah pecah. Chanyeol mengenali Baekhyun dari kakinya.

Chanyeol sangat marah pada resepsionis, keamanan, dan sekretarisnya, kenapa membiarkan wanita itu memasuki ruangannya. Kemudian Chanyeol ingat, semua orang tau Baekhyun istrinya. Amarah Chanyeol reda karena fakta itu, tapi kembali menaik karena perkataan Baekhyun.

"_Chanyeol, kita berteman kan? Karena kita tinggal bersama selama ini. Chanyeol, aku akan segera mati. Besok hari ulang tahunku, apa Chanyeol mau merayakan ulang tahunku? Aku belum pernah merasakan hal itu, aku ingin sebelum mati aku pernah merasakannya. Apa Chanyeol mau?"_

"_Cih! Kau pikir kau siapa? Dan aku bukan temanmu! Merayakan ulang tahunmu? Dream on!"_

Andai Chanyeol tau itu permintaan pertama dan terakhir Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak akan menolak.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya, menatap mata sendu yang ada dalam foto di depannya. Ia ingat Baekhyun mendatanginya di _boutique_ sehari sebelum pergi. Baekhyun meminta dirayakan ulangtahunnya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat dari Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo malah mempermalukan Baekhyun di depan orang banyak. Mengatainya gadis cacat tidak tau diri, membuat skandal agar bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol, dan berakhir dicampakkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pergi dengan senyuman. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal mengingat senyuman Baekhyun.

Selama ini Kyungsoo heran kenapa Baekhyun selalu tersenyum, Kyungsoo harusnya dari dulu tau kalau senyum Baekhyun itu berbeda. Baekhyun tidak menangis dengan air mata seperti kebanyakan wanita, tapi Baekhyun menangis dalam senyumannya. Senyuman Baekhyun, tidak ada kebahagiaan sedikitpun, hanya senyuman menahan air mata. Kyungsoo bodoh, ia pernah mengambil kuliah psikologi dua tahun dulu, bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan hal itu. Dan Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu penyebab senyuman itu semakin hari semakin berat dan miring.

* * *

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun ingat ketika putri yang mereka buang itu mendatangi mereka sehari sebelum 6 Mei.

"_Ibu! Ayah!" Dia tersenyum._

"…"

"_Apa aku boleh memanggil begitu? _Jebal_, sekali saja sebelum aku mati. Ibu, Ayah, aku akan segera mati tapi besok hari ulang tahunku. Apa Ibu dan Ayah mau merayakan ulang tahun terakhirku?"_

"_Ulang tahun? Bagaimana kau tau besok ulang tahunmu? Aku saja tidak tau!"_Nyonya Byun_

_Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah gelang yang sudah sangat kecil, gelang yang melekat pada tangannya sejak kecil. "Byun Baekhyun, 6 Mei 1992."_

"_..."_

"_Jadi, apa Ibu dan Ayah mau? Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tidak mau merayakan ulang tahun terakhirku."_

"_Kau tau jawaban kami. Pergilah!"_Tuan Byun._

"_Tapi.. Ayah.. Sekali saja.. Se-setelah itu tidak akan ada lagi._ Jebal_.."_

"_Kau keras kepala sekali! Pergilah! Aku tidak peduli, mau yang terakhir, pertama, terserah!"_Tuan Byun._

"_Katanya aku anak kalian. Kenapa tidak mau merayakan ulang tahun terakhirku?"_

"_Kau bukan anak kami!"_Tuan Byun._

"_Be-benarkah?"_

"_Pergilah!"_Nyonya Byun._

"_Ta-tapi marga kita sama.."_

"_Kau masih belum mau pergi?"_Tuan Byun._

"_Baiklah, aku pergi. Selamat tinggal!" Baekhyun tersenyum._

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun ingat senyuman miring di bibir pucat Baekhyun sebelum pergi. Mereka ingat langkah letih putri mereka ketika berjalan. Itu pertama dan terakhir mereka melihat anak sulung mereka berjalan. 22 tahun hidupnya, mereka hanya pernah memperhatikan Baekhyun 2 kali, ketika lahir dan hari itu. Di hari mereka mengaku sebagai orangtua Baekhyun, mereka sama sekali tidak mengalihkan mata pada Baekhyun, bahkan ketika Baekhyun memeluk mereka.

"Setelah sekian lama kita mencarinya, ketika kita temukan, kenapa dia sudah pergi?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-_ah_.. Ma-maafkan Eomma hiks Eomma benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi Ibumu. Ketika orang menyayangi anak mereka yang kekurangan kami malah membuangmu, membiarkanmu hidup sendiri, berjuang sendiri, tanpa seorang pun di sisimu. Kami seharusnya menjadi kakimu ketika kau berjalan, tapi.. tapi kami malah membuatmu berjalan dengan sulit tanpa bantuan krak atau apa pun hiks"

Chanyeol menangis, ia ingat suara jeritan-jeritan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menyiksanya. Lirihan Baekhyun yang meminta ia berhenti, dan selama ini Chanyeol menghiraukannya.

Kyungsoo terisak, ia tak bisa berhenti membayangkan senyuman Baekhyun.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tak bisa membendung air mata mereka. Suara lirih Baekhyun tak berhenti menyapa telinga mereka, tubuh ringkih Baekhyun, wajah pucat Baekhyun, jalan pincang Baekhyun, semuanya menghantui mereka.

"Nona Baekhyun pernah berkata, _'Aku selalu tersenyum karena sejujurnya aku tidak tau rasa sedih dan bahagia itu seperti apa. Jadi semua rasa aku kategorikan bahagia, makanya aku tersenyum.'_"_Paman Jung.

.

END

.

Huweee APA INI? Byun tau bangat ini GATOT, GAGAL TOTAL! Huhu mianhae~ habisnya ini dipaksain bangat keluarnya hiks, udah lama gak nulis susah bangat buat nulis lagi..

Ini sebenarnya cerita terbengakalai yang aku paksain buat jadi ff dan end dalam beberapa jam. Dan beginilah hasilnya KACAU BANGAT!

Heartless, alur berantakan, kata kacau! Huwee byun mau nyeburin diri ke pantai kuta aja XD

Bagaimanapun itu byun berharap bangat readers kasih pendapat, byun benar-benar frustasi bgt nih :(

Bye~ thank you buat yang udah baca, mampir, apalagi review. Love you all ^_^


End file.
